1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for displacing a line of track chain, and more particularly, to an apparatus for displacing a line of track chain such as employed for a bulldozer or like machine in which a line of track chain is displaced toward a pair of track presses for the purpose of disassembling it, or after chain links are assembled or reassembled to form a line of track chain, the track chain is displaced away from the track presses step by step, whereby the amount of displacement can be adjustably determined without difficulty.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The displacement of a line of track chain has been heretofore carried out by visually judging the displacement of the track chain relative to a stationary jaw insert located at the middle position between an opposing pair of track presses. However, when the track chain fails to be properly fitted to the jaw insert, there is the necessity for repeatedly performing inching operations. For this reason, assemblying, reassembling or disassembling of a line of track chain is unavoidably achieved at a low operational efficiency. Another problem of the conventional apparatus of the above-mentioned type is that there exists a danger that the track presses will be operated even when the cooperating pins and bushings are not correctly located at a predetermined position relative to the press jigs for the track presses.
Obviously, the operational efficiency of assembling, reassembling or disassembling of a line of track chain varies substantially in dependence on the performance of the apparatus used for displacing the track chain. Further, to assure that an intended operation is performed safely on the track presses there is necessity for an apparatus for displacing a line of track chain forward exactly to the track presses or away from the same. It should be added that the required apparatus should be employable for all types of track chains having configurations and dimensions which vary in dependence on their application.